


Better Than Coffee

by cosmicwriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff, I knooow but I had no choice and I did my best with it, POV Second Person, brought on by a sudden love confession!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwriter/pseuds/cosmicwriter
Summary: Jaehee feels strongly about coffee but even stronger about MC.





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny Jaehee×MC fic to kick off November!!!

  Jaehee was slouched in her chair again. It was a bad habit of hers; whenever she had to fill out paperwork, she’d always end up slowly inching her face closer and closer to the computer screen with each passing hour, despite her twenty-twenty vision. Usually, it wasn't much of a problem since she was always standing upright when serving guests at the cafe, but unfortunately, when she went over the cafe’s finances, her posture was never good.

  “Jaehee, it’s not good for your back to sit like that,” you said, with a firm palm to her back.

  She jumped. “Oh! You startled me! You’re right though...I should-is that coffee?”

  You smiled and set the mug down in front of her. “Coffee? Hmm...I don't know...I guess you’ll have to taste it to find out.”

  Jaehee beamed and gave the coffee a few blows to cool it (although that wasn't necessary, you always made sure the coffee wasn't too hot before you gave it to her), and took a sip.

  “Good?” you asked, like you did every time.

  “Perfect, as always.” she said, with that soft smile that made her caramel colored eyes twinkle. Your heart skipped a beat.

  “ I’m glad. Although, I do have you to thank for that...I did learn from the best after all.”

  Jaehee looked up. “Oh... I don’t think that’s true. I was actually thinking about it earlier...coffee always tastes better when you make it than when I do. I wonder why that is,” she said dreamily, raising the cup to her lips for another sip.

  You smiled to yourself, your face turning slightly red. Jaehee always said such romantic things, always completely obliviously.

  She looked up at you, her warm eyes still shining. “I think you might have some kind innate talent when it comes to making coffee...kind of like a green thumb...but for brewing instead of planting. A brown thumb, maybe? Is that a real term? If not, it should be.”

  You laughed. “I don't think that's a thing. Besides, I think my coffee just tastes better because I use more creamer than you…,”

  “No, I don't think that’s it. Your coffee still tastes better, no matter how much creamer I use. I think, when it comes to coffee, you really do have a magic touch.”

  You think to yourself, _normally, she isn't so affectionate. Maybe she's really tired today?_

“If you think so,” you relent, holding your hands up in defeat. You aren't sure how much more praise you can take before your face is completely red.

  “ Well, it could be that or....maybe,” she said suddenly, taking another drink and swallowing quickly, “coffee... just tastes better when the person you’re in love with makes it.”

  You freeze in your tracks. All the blood rushes to your face; you think, _did she really just say that?_   _No, I must have heard her wrong...or maybe all these unrequited feelings of mine are making me go crazy..._

   But she’s looking up at you from under her long, dark eyelashes, expectation and worry written all over her face, and her hand still clutched tightly around her coffee cup even though it’s already been placed on the desk. You heard her right.

  The passage of time slows and the seconds ticking by are only marked by the loud thump of your heart. When you step forward, you're so excited, or scared, or both, that you’re body can't contain it all; you feel yourself trembling slightly. Because it's _Jaehee_. Because it’s Jaehee _and she loves you back_. Your fingers slip under her chin to tilt her face up. She swallows hard, but still, Jaehee follows your lead. When you meet her eyes, you pause, you take her all in. Her jaw is tight; her face is determined. If you didn't know any better, you’d think maybe you misunderstood something, but no. You’ve seen her wear this expression before. At the party, when she announced that Jumin needed a new assistant, and again when she asked you to be her business partner. It was her way of saying, ‘I’ve made up my mind about what I want, and I’m going to get it’. You think about this, and about the fact that although her face is tight, her eyes are wide, and open. She’s letting you in. Finally.

  And then you’re kissing her. You start as gently as you can bring yourself to be, just barely brushing your lips against hers, over and over, but then someone deepens the kiss, maybe you, or maybe her, and then suddenly you’re losing all control. You’re sweeping your tongue across hers and she’s threading her hand through your hair. Your mouths move together perfectly, your bodies follow. You feel like you're a puzzle piece, made perfectly to fit into her. You pull away from each other to breathe, but only because you have to, and all of the love that you’d been bottling up comes spilling out. You’re telling her how much you love her, you’re telling her how beautiful she is, you’re burying your face in her neck and saying her name, over and over. And then, when your lungs are filled with a sufficient amount oxygen, you come together again.

>   In the end, Jaehee forgot all about her coffee that day. She had something else that made her feel calm and happy now.


End file.
